School Days: Un final diferente
by arturo730
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Makoto decide tomar mejores decisiones y decírselas a Kotonoha y Sekai? final alternativo del ultimo capitulo del anime de School Days


Hola a todos

Este es la segunda historia que hago para fanfiction y la primera que hago sobre el anime de School Days, yo lo único que puedo esperar es que a ustedes les guste esta historia.

Esta historia tomara un rumbo diferente por causa de Makoto y tomara lugar cuando Makoto le manda el mensaje a Sekai sobre ir al hospital en el ultimo capitulo, de ahí para adelante yo hare un final distinto

Así que sin más que decir, disfrútenlo

**School Days:**** Un final diferente**

Las nubes cubrían totalmente el cielo en donde no salía ni un solo rayo de sol, a pesar de ser que no había señal de lluvia era un día lleno de nubes. Entre tanto, un chico de cabello negro se estaba arreglando para ir a la escuela a la vez en que pensaba en todas las cosas que le han pasado en sus días de escuela. El nombre de ese chico es Makoto Itou.

Un chico de apariencia normal, con el cabello de color negro y ojos marrón claro, de complexión delgada y una estatura promedio. Pero con una historia… peculiar.

Cuando comenzó a ir a clases, se enamoro de una hermosa chica llamada Kotonoha Katsura, pero el fue demasiado tímido como para hablar con ella, cosa por lo cual le tomo una foto con su teléfono recordando un rumor de una leyenda (si le tomas una foto a tu amor platónico y lo dejas como fondo de pantalla y nadie lo descubre, serán pareja) pero para su mala suerte, una chica llamada Sekai Saionji descubre su secreto pero para su confusión ella lo ayuda a estar con Kotonoha y lo logra. Makoto se hizo novio de Kotonoha y le prometió a Sekai que se lo pagaría de alguna forma pero para su sorpresa Sekai lo besa.

A partir de ese momento Makoto, aun recordando ese suceso decide ir a citas con Kotonoha que es demasiado tímida con el sexo opuesto y siempre pasan momentos incomodos. Entonces Makoto se empieza a quejar de Kotonoha con Sekai y esta le dice que si quiere "practicar" con ella sobre como tratar a las chicas, pero luego de esa practica a Makoto empieza interesarle Sekai y después de una salida a la piscina con ella, Kotonoha, Setsuna (una amiga de Sekai), Taisuke (un amigo de Makoto) y Hikari (enamorada de Taisuke) Makoto busca a Sekai y le declara su amor para acto seguido, tener relaciones sexuales con ella.

Makoto y Sekai planean entonces decirle a Kotonoha sobre su situación, pero por miedo no lo hacen. Después en la escuela se hace un festival y en la noche habrá un baile y Kotonoha quiere ir con el, al igual que Sekai y Otome (su amiga de la escuela anterior) y luego de que Otome se le confesara y tenga relaciones sexuales con ella, va al baile con Sekai. Desde ese entonces, empieza a tener relaciones con Otome, y rompe (tristemente) con Kotonoha y cuando llego la noche en su casa Setsuna le hizo prometer que cuidara a Sekai a cambio de que ella tenga relaciones sexuales con el.

Luego de que Setsuna se mudara a Francia y Sekai quedara emocionalmente triste en su casa Makoto no cumple con la promesa de Setsuna y aprovecha a tener relaciones con la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, pero Sekai (un poco más recuperada) dice a Makoto y a toda la clase que esta embarazada de Makoto. Todas las chicas que tuvieron relaciones con Makoto se alejan de el, y este queda triste pero después pensó en todo las cosas que hizo y queda mal y sale a la ciudad a caminar, en donde se encuentra con Kotonoha. Ella en ese momento estaba muy mal y comenta todas las cosas que quiso hacer con Makoto, haciendo que Makoto quedara totalmente destrozado al verla y se disculpara con ella para luego invitarla a cenar pero Sekai lo llama y le reclama que porque no ha llegado a casa (dado a que Sekai preparo una gran cena en su casa).

Makoto le exige que se vaya de su casa ya que según el, ella es la razón por la que todo el mundo lo odie, Sekai se va dolida y Makoto se va con Kotonoha a su casa a tomar un te con ella pero al cabo de unos minutos Sekai regresa a su casa y entra en una discusión con el y Kotonoha, en donde esta ultima se mantiene seria y decidida (para sorpresa de los otros dos) diciéndole muchas verdades a Sekai y terminar dándole a Makoto un beso el cual acepta gustoso para horror de Sekai quien grita horriblemente no queriendo aceptar esa realidad y se larga.

Volviendo a lo actual, Makoto termino de arreglarse y recuerda lo que paso luego de ese suceso de anoche.

Flashback

Makoto estaba llevando a Kotonoha a la salida de su apartamento en donde esperaba un taxi que iba a recogerla.

-Makoto-kun –Dice Kotonoha.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta Makoto.

-Conozco un doctor –Dice de repente Kotonoha.

-¿Un doctor? –Pregunta desconcertado el chico.

-Si, Saionji-san puede ir allí y puede ver como esta su bebe –Dice Kotonoha mientras ve a Makoto.

-Ah, ya veo –Dice Makoto y piensa algo triste en lo que paso con Sekai –Bueno le diré por mensaje.

-Bien –Kotonoha se acerca y le da un beso a Makoto en los labios que deja perplejo al chico, pero no tuvo tiempo de devolvérselo dado a que Kotonoha ya entro en el taxi –Me voy.

-Si… Buenas noches –Le dice Makoto con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vale –Dice ella y acto seguido el taxi arranca.

Fin del flashback

Makoto recuerda que no le mando ese mensaje a Sekai así que aprovecho y se lo mando a la par que salía de su casa de camino a la escuela.

"Kotonoha dice que puede llevarte al hospital de un conocido. Dice que es mejor que lo hagas".

…

Al llegar a la escuela Sakakino, específicamente a su salón de clases, Makoto primero echa un vistazo a ver quienes se encontraban y vio a los alumnos metidos en sus propios temas, luego entro y vio que Sekai no había llegado. Cosa por lo cual suspira aliviado, no quería ver a Sekai en ese momento, sin embargo le llega un mensaje a su celular el cual lee y ve que es de ella.

"Quiero que nos veamos y hablemos. Iré a tu casa. Los dos solos."

Las clases avanzaron rápidamente y llego el receso y Makoto y Kotonoha fueron a la azotea, a comer juntos.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Saionji-san si ira al hospital? –Pregunta Kotonoha a Makoto.

-Si. Probablemente –Dice Makoto –Podemos ir gracias a ti.

-Que va –Dice Kotonoha –No ha sido nada.

Kotonoha le ofrece a Makoto un vaso de limonada, el cual Makoto acepta con una sonrisa, la sopla levemente y bebe un poco.

-¡Esto sabe muy bien! –Dice Makoto con una sonrisa –Lo hiciste especialmente para mí ¿cierto?

-Si, mi madre me enseño.

-Desde ahora me gustaría pasar mí tiempo así contigo –Dice Makoto a la chica dejándola levemente sorprendida, haciendo que Makoto la mire con firmeza –Soy fácilmente influenciable, y se que te he hecho cosas horribles, pero ahora… se que eres la única para mi.

-Makoto-kun –Dice Kotonoha con una sonrisa mirando dulcemente al chico.

Ambos se miran y se acercan para darse un beso.

…

Al llegar la tarde, Kotonoha dijo que iba a ir a su casa al llegar la noche para hacer la cena, y Makoto quedo con una sonrisa, sin embargo le dijo que tratara de llegar rápido ya que quería hablar con ella allá. Pensó en todas las cosas que hizo y supo que a partir de ese momento tenia que hacer las cosas bien, de manera mas directa y mas decidida. Y supo que tenía que arreglar el asunto con Sekai.

-Ahora, si lo voy a hacer bien –Dice Makoto decidido y va a su casa.

Makoto llega a su casa y unos segundos después de llegar, tocan el timbre de su casa y es Sekai. Makoto la vio con su uniforme de la escuela pero no pudo verla a los ojos.

-Hola –Dice Makoto, pero Sekai no le responde –Bueno, ven, siéntate.

Sekai entra a su casa y se sienta en uno de los muebles dejando su chaqueta cerca, y Makoto se sienta en el mueble que esta frente a ella.

-Bueno… ¿como te fue? –Pregunta Makoto, pensando como le fue a Sekai en el hospital, sin embargo Sekai no le respondió dejándolos en un incomodo silencio – ¿Qué tal tu día?

Nuevamente Sekai no dice nada y Makoto se siente triste, no quería tener problemas con ella, así que reunió valor y decidió ser mas firme.

-Sekai, quiero disculparme contigo –Dice el chico, y Sekai aun seguía callada –He hecho todo mal, y se que he sido un total idiota, estaba totalmente cegado y se que estas muy molesta conmigo, pero a partir de ahora me dije a mi mismo que voy a ser mas firme y decidido con mis decisiones.

Después de terminar de decir eso espero algún movimiento de Sekai, sin embargo ella aun seguía callada sin decir o hacer nada. Makoto suspiro y volvió a hablar.

-En todo caso quiero decirte que acepto –Dice el chico, logrando hacer que Sekai levantara una ceja confundida.

-¿Que? –Susurra Sekai.

-El bebe –Dice Makoto, haciendo que Sekai lo mirara confundida.

-¿De que hablas? –Pregunta Sekai.

-Antes de hablar de eso, prepare un te –Dice Makoto levantándose del mueble, dirigiéndose a la cocina –Espera aquí.

Sekai vio por donde se marchaba y quedo confundida. ¿Qué quería decir Makoto con "acepto"? ¿Aceptaba al bebe? Se quedo pensando en eso, mientras que Makoto que preparaba el te pensaba un poco.

-'Tengo que ganar un poco de tiempo si quiero hacer las cosas bien' –Piensa Makoto.

Después de unos minutos Makoto termino el te y tocaron el timbre.

-Yo voy –Dice Makoto y al abrir la puerta estaba parada Kotonoha con una bolsa llena de comida.

-Makoto-kun –Dice Kotonoha con una sonrisa.

-Kotonoha, pasa –Dice Makoto, a lo que ella hace. Al verla, Sekai se levanta del mueble con enojo.

-Yo me voy –Dice Sekai.

-No –Dice Makoto serio –Siéntate.

-Pero…

Makoto la miro tan serio que Sekai solo se sentó de manera irritada.

-Kotonoha, tu también siéntate –Dice Makoto a Kotonoha –Quiero hablar con ustedes.

Kotonoha solo obedece y se sienta en un mueble cercano a Sekai. Makoto va a la cocina y sirve el te a las chicas y a el.

-Me alegro que estemos los tres juntos, porque quería hablar seriamente –Dice Makoto a las chicas y miro a Sekai –Sekai, acepto tu embarazo. Yo voy a tomar la responsabilidad.

Ambas chicas se quedaron sorprendidas. Sekai estaba boquiabierta mirando a Makoto mientras Kotonoha estaba estupefacta.

-¡Makoto! –Exclama en voz baja viendo al chico.

-Aun soy joven, y no se como lidiar con esos temas. Pero acepto la responsabilidad, no quiero que abortes y no quisiera dejar a mi hijo sin padre como lo hizo el mío –Dijo el chico recordando sus problemas de familia.

Kotonoha estaba triste y con los ojos humedecidos, ¿Makoto no iba a estar con ella? ¿A pesar de todo se iba a quedar con Sekai? La castaña mientras tanto miraba con una sonrisa feliz al chico.

-Makoto… entonces, quiere decir que…

-¡Espera! –Dice Makoto interrumpiendo a Sekai –Dije que tomaría la responsabilidad, pero que no estaría contigo.

Nuevamente las chicas quedaron en sorpresa y confusión y Sekai ya no sonreía y Kotonoha miraba a Makoto desconcertada.

-¿Eh? –Sekai mira a Makoto sin comprender.

-Ya lo dije, si tú estas embarazada acepto la responsabilidad, pero no quiere decir que tú y yo volvamos. Yo quiero estar con Kotonoha –Dice Makoto con voz y mirada decidida.

Kotonoha quedo totalmente sorprendida por lo que dijo Makoto, pero luego lo miro de manera amorosa. Pero Sekai estaba aturdida por lo que escucho.

-Pero Makoto, ¡Yo te amo! –Dice Sekai levantándose del mueble, mirando a Makoto enojada – ¡Yo no quiero que estés con Katsura-san! ¡He dejado que hicieras conmigo lo que tú quisieras! ¡YO MEREZCO SER TU NOVIA!

Makoto da un gran sorbo de su te y mira a Sekai.

-Escúchame, si estas esperando un bebe yo acepto que lo tengas y acepto tomar la responsabilidad, pero no puedo volver contigo. La chica de la que me enamore en un principio fue Kotonoha, siempre fue ella; pero te lo dije antes ¿no? yo estaba cegado y solo quería mas contacto sexual con las chicas y como todas querían hacerlo conmigo no pude negarme –Dice el chico de manera firme y decidida –Se que suena horrible como lo digo, pero es la verdad. Yo quería hacerlo también, me gustaba hacerlo, pero después de que llegaste a la escuela diciendo que estas embarazada todas las chicas ya no me buscaban. Me di cuenta que todo lo que hice estaba mal y ahora finalmente quiero hacer las cosas bien; no quiero que abortes pero no puedo estar contigo, yo quiero estar con Kotonoha y se que si vuelvo contigo no vas a ser feliz, porque ya no voy a ser como antes contigo.

Las dos chicas estaban perplejas ante todo lo dicho por Makoto y Sekai se volvió a sentar en su puesto.

-No quiero ser cruel con ninguna de ustedes, pero la mejor decisión yo diría que es esa, además ¿no me has contestado aun? –Dice Makoto mirando a Sekai.

-¿A que te refieres?

-El hospital, no me dijiste como te fue –Dice Makoto, haciendo que Sekai bajara la mirada.

-No he ido –Dice Sekai en voz baja.

-¿Porque? –Pregunta Makoto.

-No quería ir –Dice ella en voz baja.

-Entonces es mentira –Dice Kotonoha, que hablaba por primera vez – ¿Cierto?

Sekai y Makoto la miraron.

-Decidiste llamar la atención de Makoto-kun diciéndole que tenias a su hijo –Dice Kotonoha seria, mirando a Sekai la cual esta la ve enojada.

-No.

-¿Entonces? –Pregunta Kotonoha.

-Yo si estoy embarazada –Dice Sekai sobándose el vientre.

-¿Y como lo sabes si no has ido a un hospital? –Pregunta Kotonoha –A menos que te hayas echo una prueba de embarazo, de ese modo sabríamos que si estas embarazada ¿te la has hecho?

-No.

-¿Y porque crees que estas embarazada si no has ido a un hospital y no has hecho una prueba? –Pregunta Makoto ahora desconcertado.

-Yo… solo lo se –Dice Sekai en voz baja. Haciendo que Kotonoha le dedicara una mirada neutral y Makoto quedara serio sin confiarse de esas simples palabras.

-Mañana iremos los tres al hospital que dice Kotonoha –Dice Makoto sereno –Quiero saber si estas embarazada de verdad, ya se sabrá lo que pasara después.

-Bien –Sekai agarra su chaqueta y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta para irse, pero…

-¿No te gustaría comer con nosotros Saionji-san? –Pregunta Kotonoha inesperadamente, sorprendiendo a Makoto y a Sekai.

-No puedo, si me quedo llegare tarde a mi casa –Dice Sekai en voz baja.

-No hay problema en eso –Dice Kotonoha con una sonrisa –Un taxi vendrá por mi cuando lo llame por teléfono, podre decirle que te lleve primero y después me lleve a mi.

Sekai quien estaba de pie con la mano en el pomo de la puerta estaba pensándolo, Makoto estaba aun asombrado por la invitación de Kotonoha hacia Sekai, no entendía porque la invitaba si en la noche del día anterior fue Sekai la que le dio una cachetada y le grito, sin embargo fue Sekai la que hizo la pregunta.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede aquí? –Pregunta Sekai aun en su misma posición.

-No quiero tener ningún problema con nadie, solo quiero que las cosas puedan ser como antes. Tu y yo amigas otra vez –Dice Kotonoha mirando a Sekai.

La castaña se quedo sorprendida ¿aun después de todo lo que pasó Kotonoha por culpa de ella, Makoto y todas las otras chicas, la perdonaba? Sekai lo medito un poco más. Makoto también quedo impresionada sin embargo en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa, después de unos segundos Sekai soltó el pomo de la puerta y acepto comer con ellos.

-Gracias –Dice Sekai a Kotonoha que la miraba con una sincera y inocente sonrisa.

Makoto, Kotonoha y Sekai prepararon la cena los tres juntos y al cabo de unas horas en donde se entretuvieron hablando y reconciliando, la cena estuvo lista. Los tres comieron felices mientras hablaban amistosamente y Makoto pensaba en el momento en que comenzó todo entre Kotonoha y Sekai, sus charlas en la azotea y esa gran amistad que días después se vio cortada por decisiones de fuerte filamento. Al terminar la cena, Makoto se despidió de las chicas y pensaba en lo que le depararía el día siguiente.

…

Makoto, Sekai y Kotonoha estaban en el hospital y decidieron avanzar hacia donde les decía Kotonoha, y terminaron llegando a una puerta en donde estaba grabado el nombre "Takahashi Yasuto".

-Es aquí –Dice Kotonoha con una sonrisa para después darles unos pequeños golpes a la puerta.

-¡Adelante! –Dice una voz un poco ronca.

Al pasar a la oficina se encontraron con un doctor, de no más de treinta años y tenia cabello negro con ojos profundos de color gris con gafas, era más alto que Makoto y tenía un gafete que tenía su nombre.

-Hola Kotonoha, cuanto tiempo sin verte –Dice el doctor de manera amistosa.

-Igualmente Yasuto-san –Dice Kotonoha de manera educada.

Kotonoha presento a Yasuto a Makoto y Sekai y explico el porque estaban ahí. Sin embargo Yasuto reacciono algo exagerado.

-¡¿Estas esperando un bebe?! –Dice Yasuto mirando a Sekai sorprendido.

-Si –Dice esta con algo de pena en su voz.

-Ella no lo sabe en realidad, no se ha hecho nada –Explica Makoto.

-Ya veo –Dice Yasuto y se levanta de la silla que estaba sentado –Entonces espérenme un minuto para arreglar todo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Yasuto llama a Sekai y le dice a Makoto y Kotonoha que esperen afuera mientras tanto. Después de esperar un poco, Yasuto llamo a Makoto y a Kotonoha y ellos le preguntaron a Sekai como fue todo pero esta les respondió que no sabia nada, dado a que Yasuto quería explicarles a los tres.

-Pues bien estos son los resultados –Dice el doctor dándoles una hoja medica –Sekai no esta embarazada.

Esa noticia dejo impresionados a Makoto y a Sekai, pero Kotonoha no parecía mostrar signo de sorpresa ya que se lo imaginaba.

-Pero entonces…

-Lo que pasa presentabas pseudociesis –Dice el doctor como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-¿Como? –Pregunta Makoto confundido.

-Pseudociesis, también llamado embarazo psicológico o fantasma, es un trastorno que tiene una mujer cuando cree estar embarazada sin estarlo realmente –Explica Yasuto –Además, de que presenta síntomas y signos objetivos de parecer que en realidad esta embarazada.

-Pero entonces yo –Sekai a pesar de todo no cabia en su sorpresa.

-Sekai, tu mismo me dijiste que eras muy emocional ¿cierto? –Pregunto Yasuto a Sekai, la cual esta asintió –Y supongo que en ocasiones te quedas tirada en la cama deprimida ¿cierto?

Al escuchar eso Sekai lo mira sorprendida.

-¿Como lo sabe? –Pregunta Sekai.

-Esa es una de las razones por haber tenido esos síntomas, el estar deprimida puede causar ese trastorno, a la vez que el deseo de ser madre o tener un hijo del chico de tus sueños puede hacer que pases por eso –Dice el doctor –Bueno, por el momento estas bien, y será mejor que si quieren tener hijos, esperen a ser adultos. Bueno tengo que atender a otro paciente chicos, adiós.

…

Al salir de la enfermería, los tres adolescentes fueron y se quedaron de pie pensando en lo que pasaría ahora.

-Kotonoha, puedes darme un momento a solas con Sekai –Dice el chico.

-Si –Dice la chica y se va a la cafetería del hospital, dejando solos a ellos dos.

-Sekai, me gustaría que a pesar de todo, volviéramos a ser amigos –Dice Makoto viendo a Sekai que estaba con la mirada gacha –Ya hicimos todo mal, a partir de ahora yo no quiero mas conflictos ni problemas. Solo quiero estar con Kotonoha, nada más.

-Entiendo –Dice la chica mirándolo dándole una suave sonrisa.

-Sabes que hay mas chicos en el mundo ¿cierto? –Pregunta Makoto con algo de humor, haciendo reír a Sekai.

-Si, lo se. No se porque me fije tanto en ti en primer lugar –Dice ella con humor, pero haciendo que Makoto se enojara un poco.

-Bueno, espero que logres conseguir a alguien que de verdad te quiera –Dice Makoto.

-Eso hare –Dice ella y le da un abrazo a Makoto y al separarse de el le dice estas palabras –Espero que seas muy feliz con Katsura-san.

-Lo hare.

Sekai se va del hospital y Makoto regresa con Kotonoha.

…

Llego la tarde y se podía apreciar como un yate estaba en el mar y solamente había dos personas metidas en ese yate. Había una chica que estaba abrazando a un chico que también la abrazaba a ella. La chica estaba con los ojos humedecidos pensando en que después de tanto que paso, al fin podría estar con el chico que mas amaba.

-Finalmente estamos los dos solos, Makoto-kun –Dice la chica abrazando mas al chico (que estaba con la cabeza metida entre sus pechos)

-Te amo, Kotonoha –Dice Makoto mirando a la chica.

-Yo también te amo –Dice la chica y acto seguido se dan un lindo beso en los labios mientras se podía apreciar como el sol se ocultaba en el fondo del mar.

**Fin**

Desde mi punto de vista… así hubiera sido un mejor final.

Desde que estuve en fanfiction, he buscado un fanfic que vaya de acuerdo con mis expectativas pero me lleve una decepción cuando vi que la mayoría de ellos era de Makoto y Sekai (pareja que odio. Sorry) entonces me dije a mi mismo que escribiría este Oneshot y ahora finalmente es que lo publique xD.

Espero que les haya gustado, de ser así mándenme un review para ver que escribir todo esto no haya sido en vano y si les gusto les mando un abrazo psicológico (como diría German :v) ahora sin mas que decir.

¡Adiós!


End file.
